The One
by Kellyb782
Summary: Rogan after AYITL. Will they or won't they? How far are they willing to go for the one?
1. Chapter 1

I had just finished telling my mom that I was pregnant when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

Mom stood up preparing to walk away. "Talk to Finn hon, we'll talk later. No matter what happens everything is going to be alright". As I looked up at Finn I couldn't believe it why was he here? What was going on? He smiled and handed me an envelope "just read it love".

 _Ace,_

 _I know we already said our goodbyes. I know we had an agreement that we were supposed to abide by but I couldn't let you go without telling you the truth. Rory I need you to not just read but also understand the things I have to say. Finn is standing in for me. He knows everything I'm about to tell you so if you have questions just ask him. Finn loves you and looks at you as a sister and wanted to be there to help you any way he could. In the words of our boy "mate I would move heaven and earth to make her happy. She's my sister from another mister" obviously there was some scotch involved. I want you to know before I go any further that Odette and I are done. You needed to know before I explain the craziness that has been my life the last eight years._

 _First I wanted to say I'm sorry for walking away after your graduation. I have a lot of regrets in my life but none compare to that moment. I never should have proposed that way. That wasn't us or who we were as a couple. I actually had something completely different planned out but let myself be persuaded to make it a more social event. I panicked when you didn't answer right a way. It was the panic that led me to the ultimatum. As soon ad the words left my mouth I felt nauseous and instant regret. I wasn't good enough for you if I was allowing others to influence my decisions. I had also made myself a liar. I would have never walked away from you even if you had said no. I would've taken you any way I could have you but I knew I didn't deserve you so I walked away._

 _After that day I threw myself into my work. I was determined to make something of myself if only to prove to Mitchum that I didn't need him. The only people I talked to were the boys and Honor. You were on my mind constantly and I wanted to make myself into something that you and I would both be proud of. I walked around missing my heart and soul. Women didn't exist to me because they weren't you. My life had become work, quick holiday visits home, and my monthly outings with the boys. Then one day five years later it all changed._

 _I walked in to work one day only to be told that the company had been sold. We all had meetings scheduled with the incoming CEO to discuss our futures but no one knew who it was. When I walked in to my meeting Mitchum was sitting across the table. HPG had bought us out and the ideas they had were actually pretty exciting and innovative. I found myself agreeing to my father's demands and moving to London. This time I actually enjoyed the job and found that I'm quite good at it. I let my guard down too much and that's when Mitchum approached me about marriage._

 _Odette Moreau was my father's solution to my lack of female companionship. Her father Leo owned the largest publishing company in France and she was the sole heir. I knew what he wanted and I refused, repeatedly refused but Mitchum kept at me trying to wear me down. One night he flew in claiming we had a business dinner to attend. When I arrived it was to see not only my father but Leo and Odette as well. Apparently she had been promised a shopping spree in NYC after a quick stopover in London. We were both furious and started to leave. Let's just say the threats that were thrown around were possibly the worst that either of us had heard so we had to reconsider. They proposed that we marry and have a child. If we were unhappy then we could divorce after seven years. It was insane but we both knew they were serious. They left us alone for a short time to go and iron out additional details with our lawyers. We talked and I actually started to like her. She reminded me of a certain blue eyed spit fire I know. We were both honest and admitted that we would never love each other. She was in love with a man named Pierre that her family refused to approve of because apparently he's new money. I told her about my blue eyed Ace that I've never been able to get over. Our fathers made it abundantly clear that there was no way around this for either of us. It was in those moments that she became a friend and co-conspirator. We were going to delay as long and possible. In the mean time we established rules for our "relationship";_

 _No sexual relationship of any kind._

 _No feelings other than friendship. You start to have feelings you back out._

 _No living together or wedding until absolutely necessary._

 _No questions about other relationships. See who you want, when you want no questions asked._

 _If unable to get out of engagement any conception of a child would be through insemination._

 _It all sounds crazy but we didn't know what else to do. We were able to extend the engagement. because she was in school. We demanded that she be able to stay in Paris to finish her schooling. There was to be no planning or engagement parties until she graduated. They surprised us both by agreeing and we have only had to see each other a few times a year. It was working really well until… well until you._

 _Running into you in Hamburg changed everything for me. You were in your lucky outfit looking as beautiful as ever. I felt like I could finally breathe for the first time in half a decade. When I tried to talk about our lives I could see the panic and fear in your eyes. That's when you came up with our "What happens in Vegas" agreement. I had missed you so much and was willing to take whatever you were willing to give so I agreed. It was the best and worst two years of my life. The best because I had you back and my heart and soul were finally being repaired. The worst because with me being unable to explain about Odette it made you the other woman. I hated that more than anything. In all honesty you were never the other woman you were the only woman. No one else exists for me and no one ever will. Mitchum knows this and it's why after seeing us at lunch he panicked. That's when Mitchum and Leo decided it was time for Odette to move in since she had just graduated. We have stuck to our agreement and even though she may sleep in the same bed, she stays on her side and I stayed on mine. This all changed again after our good bye in New Hampshire._

 _I couldn't bare that we had said good bye over the phone and the boys love you almost as much as I do so we came up with our plan. That night was magical and the best night of my life. It exemplified everything about our relationship; adventure, fun and deep abiding love. I wanted to tell you when you asked if I was really going to marry Odette that no I wasn't. You can't marry one person when you're in love with someone else. I couldn't tell you though. Plans had to be made and Odette and I had to find a way out of our engagement. So I let you walk away._

 _The pain and regret hit immediately. The boys and I had to leave just so I wouldn't drive back to Stars Hollow and convince you to change your mind. I left knowing that as soon as I was free I would come back for you. Odette knew something was wrong as soon as I got home. She knows all about you not only from me but also from Honor and the boys. She was crusjed for me and agreed that we couldn't let our fathers our personal lives any more. She then told me that she had some news of her own. She's seven weeks pregnant with Pierre's baby. We finally found our way out. We ended our engagement that night and secretly flew her home. She and Pierre eloped that night and sent proof of their marriage and the dna test of their unborn child to our fathers. It took a while for all of the legalities of the broken engagement to be worked outbut once they were I had a chat with Mitchum. I let him know that he is done trying to control my personal life. I would marry who I wanted and when I wanted. To my utter astonishment he actually agreed._

 _So Lorelai Leigh Gilmore this is whole book is to say I love you. You're it for me Ace. There never has been nor will there be anyone else for me. You're it, you're my one. I will take whatever you are willing to give. We can take this as slow or as fast as you want. If you chose to never get married that's fine too as long as I get to be by your side. So think about it. Talk to Lorelai, Finn, Lane and Paris if you want. Take as much time as you need just know that I love you. I'll never walk out on you again. I'll never make promises that I can't keep or not show up when I say I will. I'm not Mitchum or Christopher Ace, I'll always have your back. I love you._

 _Always yours,_

 _Master and Commander_


	2. Chapter 2

Here I sit stunned with tears streaming down my face. Why? Why did we wait so long? Why didn't he tell me before? So many questions in my mind and no idea where to start.

"Finn"

"Do I know you?"

I knew he was trying to make me smile. Trying to get me to focus with all the chaos inside my brain.

"Sorry love, I just hate seeing you with tears running down that beautiful photogenic face. Where would you like to start?"

"Why now?" I'm not sure why that popped out first. "Why did he never tell me before?"

"Well love, did you ever really give him the chance to?" it hit me then, he was right. I shut Logan down or called out Vegas every time he wanted to talk. "I was terrified. I was afraid he was going to tell me about how much he loved or cared about her. I didn't want him to confirm I was nothing but his side chick".

"Side chick? Really love? You could never be a side chick you're too amazing. To him you are perfect. The right to every wrong. The heroine in every fairy tale. The sun and moon in his sky. His words not mine. Pre-Ace there was a nameless stream of faces but no substance. Post-Ace women didn't even factor because they weren't you. He was just as afraid and terrified. You turned him down, rightly so but it's still a rejection. He didn't want to push and have to live without you again".

" What do I do?"

"The question is do you want to do anything?"

"I do I just don't know what".

"Well then you need to talk to him and figure it out together".

"Ror, you told Finn about the baby?" Crap! When did mom come back? I look to Finn and see his mouth open in shock.

"The what?"

"Crap, no mom we were talking about the letter Logan sent. I completely forgot about the other thing". I hand her the letter to read. After all it may earn him back some brownie points. She's never hated Logan she just wasn't a huge fan. With everything I've told her lately he'll need all the help he can get.

"The baby love? Did that beautiful creature just say baby?"

"I just found out yesterday Finn. I haven't had a chance to let it sink in yet. I don't know what to do. Do I keep it, give it up, what? Would Logan be happy, angry or just not present? It was never a question of not telling him because I couldn't do that to him or Luke even. It's a lot to process and consider".

"When?"

"The night in New Hampshire at Colin's Inn".

"Colin will be happy to hear. It'll give him a reason not to sell".

"Ror, what are your thoughts about the baby?". My eyes swing to my mom in a panic. "I don't know". "Okay love before I say this you must know that we'll all support you no matter what. It's your body, your choice". I nod my head as more tears gather in my eyes. "Do you still love him?" another head nod in the affirmative. "Would you be able to walk away whole knowing that something made from that magical night is gone? Would you be alright knowing that someone else is raising your baby?" he was right of course. "I never actually considered either as a viable option it just kinda slid out of my mouth" this baby was made out of love and a little bit of magic. I could never walk away from something that was half Logan and half me.

"I would've supported you either way kid but this is your baby with your one! You would've regretted it". Mom then handed me back my letter "that was quite a letter". A smile stretched on my face "yeah it was". There is one thing I'm worried about so I decide to ask Finn. "Finn how do you think he'll feel about the baby?"

"He'll be shocked so he may not say anything and pace back and forth a bit. Once it sinks in he'll be over the moon and all in. I mean it be prepared. He would move heaven and earth for you two". For the first time since I found out I'm not freaking out. I feel like I can finally breathe. I also realize it's been 24 hours since I've had anything to eat.

"I'm starving! I haven't eaten much the past few days".

"Oh thank God! Why don't you two goddesses take me to this Luke's I've heard so much about. We'll feed the four of us and decide how to tell a man about a baby".


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked towards Luke's I glanced in the window and froze in place. Babette and Miss Patty sat right in front with Kirk at the table beside them. Taylor was following Luke around and you could tell they were arguing. There was no way they wouldn't overhear our conversation. My news would be all over town before my mom and Luke said I Do for the second time. "Um guys let's either go somewhere else or get our food to go".

"Hon why would we go somewhere else? We always go to Luke's. Oh I see the yentas are all out bright and early. The whole town will know everything before we leave the diner. Plus poor Finn here's just too pretty and will definitely be groped at some point".

"I'm failing to see any problem here lovelies. I can handle a little friendly groping".

"Alright Ror here's what we are going to do. You head in with your Bambi eyes and tell Luke that we are in definite need of sustenance. Remind him that he can't see the bride before the wedding so we'll need to use the apartment upstairs. This way we'll still get to eat Luke's breakfast, talk about everything and walk away with only minimum amounts of groping to the resident pretty boy".

"Okay that might actually work". As I'm walking in I hear Finn ask "so what's this I hear about a wedding? Who's getting married and am I invited?"

"Luke and I and it all depends Finny boy on just how far you're willing to go to help our girl". I shake my head and am laughing as I walk in the diner to talk to Luke. He looks as frazzled as always when he's trying to deal with Taylor.

"Oh come on Luke this is a big day not just for you and Lorelai but the whole town. A publicized wedding like this could help us pull ahead of Woodbury".

"Enough Taylor! You already have my answer". Seeing that this was about to get ugly I decided to step in. "Luke can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Ror no problem. What's up?"

"Rory maybe you could talk some sense into him and get him to agree. We would like to have the local news stations come and cover the wedding".

"Taylor it's already going on the front page of the Gazette and we will be uploading video to all Stars Hollow social media pages. A camera crew would be redundant".

"Oh well when you say it like that fine!" rolling my eyes I turned to Luke. "So we are starving and in dire need of sustenance but you aren't allowed to see the bride before the wedding. Can we use the apartment upstairs? You could hide in the back while mom runs up then Finn and I will come back down to get the food. Please Luke, please please please?"

"You have got to be kidding me, you can't honestly believe all that crap?!"

"Oh come on sugar, it's tradition". I glanced meaningfully towards Babette, Miss Patty and Kirk while I whispered that mom and I needed to talk.

"Alright fine. Wait who's Finn? Isn't he friends with" I quickly cut him off "yeah he came to see me. We'll explain later. I have a feeling he's going to be my escort at the wedding".

"Fine go get the crazy lady and I'll leave three cups of coffee on the counter for you". I grin and hug him "thanks Luke, you're the best!". After making sure Luke was safely tucked in the back and with the apartment key in my hand I waved the other two in. As soon as Finn walked through the door the cougar catcalling began. "well now who do we have here?"

"The little sugar has always had great taste in men". Before I even have a chance to respond Finn is turning on the charm. "Well darling now I know why you never allowed us here during the day. With so much classic beauty in one town I wouldn't even know where to start". Finn walked over and kissed the back of their hands "It's a pleasure ladies I'm Finn a friend of Rory's from Yale".

"So charming and such a gentleman. You remind me of my fourth husband God rest his soul. I bet you're a tiger in bed". I suddenly got a whiff of my moms coffee and stated feeling nauseous and woozy and decided to put an end to the introductions.

"Alright Casanova we have to go up so Luke can get back to work. Help mom grab the coffees please?" "Anything for you darling, ladies it's been lovely". I had to get out of there. My stomach was preparing to revolt and I wanted to be out of ear shot of the customers when it did. After five minutes of dry heaving I walked out and was handed dry toast and tea.

"I found when I was pregnant with you that if I ate a little dry toast and drank some hot tea my stomach would settle and I'd be able to eat. Of course it doesn't help that you haven't eaten in 24 hours".

"Thanks, what did you order me?"

"We got you some scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, chocolate chip pancakes and an orange juice. Finn said the OJ was for him".

"Thank you and you were right this is definitely helping". She hugged me and we both walked over and sat at the kitchen table. Finn and Cesar came up a minute later with our food. "So darling first things first. Do you want to meet him alone or would you be more comfortable in public?"

"Why am I darling now? I thought I was love".

"Well we don't want to confuse the natives dear. If they hear me calling you love and Logan starts making appearances in town they will be scandalized!" Laughing at the horrified look on his face I considered what he asked. I had an idea but it was crazy. I mean I wasn't even sure if I could pull it off. Looking at Finn though I knew if anyone could help it would be him.

"I have an idea it may be crazy but I just want to do something special for him. I know he has to be struggling right now so I want him to have some fun before we talk. He's always performing grand gestures so I want to do the same. It would take a reunion of my three favorite Life and Death Brigade members though".

"Darling you know that's never a problem for us. We would drop anything to help you and Logan so tell us, what are you thinking?" mom sat quietly waiting to hear my reply.

"I want to give him a night out of one of his favorite books like he did for me in New Hampshire".

"That's bloody brilliant! Please tell me I get to be the Mad Hatter?!"

"Finn there was never any doubt". At this point mom looked really confused.

"So wait, are you saying you want to set up the Mad Hatter's tea party?" When I nodded yes she looked to Finn. "You're saying that it won't be a problem to set up the Mad Hatter's tea party? It is going to take a lot to pull that off and knowing Logan you don't have much time to work with".

"You're right we won't have much time. I'm figuring The longest he'll last is maybe 48 hours before he tries to make contact. Between Colin, Robert and I we have more contacts than the president. Plus if I call and ask Honor she would help any way she could. She has always loved Rory and has wanted them back together for years. The Huntzberger clout will be all the push we need".

"Okay so you have the what. Now for the when?"

"I'll start making calls now. The three of us are pros at pulling off things like this so I'm thinking two days. It'll make him sweat but we'll still come in before he runs out of patience. Now darling I'm assuming you were hoping to do this in New Hampshire am I correct?"

"I was thinking about it. You know returning to the same magical setting. Why is there a problem?"

"Possibly, Logan told me before I left that Herr Huntzberger is in London until Saturday morning. If we wait to do it here Logan may be on a flight here while we are headed there".

"Herr Huntzberger? Ror, I like this guy. You need to bring him around more often". Crap! One more thing to add to my craptastic year. A possible run in with Mitchum! I guess it was time to pull up my big girl underwear (if I could ever find them) and get over my aversion to the Huntzbergers. If I wanted things to work with Logan I had to start getting along with his parents.

"That's fine we'll go to him. Actually this could play even better into our plan. I'm assuming they have a Friday evening work dinner?"

"I'm afraid so".

"Perfect!"

"Um are you going to tell me why that's perfect?"

"I will but not yet" I said to Finn smiling.

"I must say if you pull all of this off kid I'm going to be seriously impressed. On that note I'm gonna sneak out of here and take a quick nap at home".

"Tell me my lady before you leave us, is there room at the Inn? There are three dashing, questionably mannered gentlemen that need shelter and sustenance this evening if we are to help your daughter. We'll spend the night in the Hollow then the four of us will fly out to London in the morning".

"Why don't you all come to the wedding. Luke and I are staying at the Dragon Fly so you guys can stay at the house".

"That's perfect thanks". We waited for mom to leave before continuing our conversation.

"So darling I'm guessing you're not going to want to talk while you're at the party so what's your plan?"

"Well it depends. If he's sober I would like to talk that night. If not then first thing Saturday morning. I want to start by clearing the air like he did with his letter. When that's done I'm going to tell him about the baby. I know this is a lot to ask but can you not say anything before I have the chance to talk to him? I already feel bad that you found out before him. You and my mom are the only people that know".

"I wouldn't dream of it. He deserves to hear the good news before the rest of his friends".

"Thanks. Hey Finn?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you flew out here to hand deliver a letter. You've comforted and encouraged me and are taking care of all of the planning and preparations for the party. All of this with very little Finn type antics and I guess I just wondered why".

"Well today has not been a day for Finn type antics. I toned it down because that was what you needed. You've been through a lot lately then you add on that letter and an unplanned pregnancy it's a lot to handle. You know that we are crazy, reckless and wildly immature. What you don't know is that you've changed us. We've matured some and care more about other peoples opinions. You became our sister, our ride or die girl and the solid constant in all our lives. You were the first person brought into the fold that cared about us as individuals and not judging us for being crazy idiots. Plus what you and Logan have together has given us all hope. Hope that no matter how screwed up we may be or how crazy our families are, there is someone that could love us. We've all become incredibly protective of you and would do anything for you".

I find myself with tears once again running down my face. I walk over and hug him and let him hold me for a minute. "Thank you Finn and I love you too".

"Alright love, you need to get some rest. You're growing my niece or nephew and the next few days are going to be hectic". He walked me to the bed then tucked me in.

"I'm going to make some calls so you sleep and I'll wake you in a few hours to get you ready for the wedding". As my lids began to close and I finally allowed sleep to claim me I whispered back "good night my scarecrow".


	4. Chapter 4

Logan's POV

I had been sitting at this dinner for nearly two hours already and just wanted it to be over. It felt as if the men around me were talking in a loop with the same topic over and over again. I can't wait for this particular carousel to stop turning. I haven't had the chance to really talk to Finn to see how things went and I was starting to worry. All I had gotten was a quick text saying things were being discussed and he'd get back to me. That was two days ago and I've heard nothing. Is she okay? Is she still processing the things in the letter? What could she be thinking? Will she…

"Logan, Tom and Matt were just saying how well things are running here. We've been talking over the last few weeks and feel it may be time to give Bobbi her shot. Let her spread her wings a little and run the show here in London". As I look up to respond I swear I see her and Colin in the mirror behind the bar. I close my eyes briefly and when I open them again they're gone. I really need to get some sleep if my mind is starting to play tricks on me.

"So what do you think?"

"I believe she would do well running things. My only question is where exactly will I be?"

"Some problems have come up in New York. With the company expanding and my travels we need you home to run things. Is that going to be a problem for you?" A problem? Is he kidding, I'll be that much closer to Stars Hollow. I look up and I swear I see them again. This time heading towards the back of the restaurant. Again a blink and they're gone. This working until 3 a.m. and getting up at 6 a.m. must be starting to catch up to me.

"No that won't be a problem at all. How quickly are we looking to transition?"

"Well Bobbi is you're right hand so she already knows the drill. We need you back in New York in two weeks. It's not long but it's all the time we have". I'm ecstatic in two weeks I'll be that much closer to my girl.

"No problem we'll make it work".

"Alright gentlemen I believe that's all for this evening. Logan, the apartment in the city is still available if you want to stay there."

"Great thanks". We all stand to leave and as the others start to walk away I hear a whispered "Loogan". I glance around but everyone is involved in their own quiet conversations. I shake it off and head to the bar exit. "Loogan" another whisper and again no one notices. I'm starting to get a little freaked out so I speed to the door. Opening the door I hear it I swear from three different directions "Loogan". As I step outside I run straight into a man in a top hat, waistcoat, gloves and carrying a fan. He pulls out a pocket watch mumbling "Oh my, I'm late". That brought back memories of my favorite book and the white rabbit. Looking out into the night I realize it's eerily similar to the night we picked Rory up in Star's Hollow. The fog is thick and you can see signs flickering in the distance. Out of the fog appears a man on a unicycle that looks vaguely familiar. He raises his top hat and bows as he rides by. I hear him say "by the pricking of my thumb" and I freeze on the sidewalk. No they couldn't, they wouldn't at least not in London. Shaking my head I walk to my car but instead of my usual driver I see Frank.

"Frank, long time no see, how are ya man?"

"I'm good Mr. Logan I was hired to drive you this weekend".

"Excellent, it's great to see you". I'm exhausted from the week so I lay my head back and close my eyes. My flat is half an hour from the restaurant so I had plenty of time. The strange occurrences of the evening circling in my mind were causing me to question myself. If I were in the states I would know it was the boys but not here in London. The boys are apparently boycotting because they are repeatedly shot down by the fairer sex whenever they visit. I feel myself beginning to drift and allow my mind to shut down knowing Frank will wake me when we are close. I'm jolted from a dream of whispers, white rabbits with pocket watches and unicycles when Frank runs over a bump. I glance at my watch and panic when I realize it's 11 p.m. I've been in the car for nearly four hours!

"Frank, what's going on? Where the hell are we?"

"I believe if you pull down the center seat there is something for you". Okay now I'm slightly annoyed. I pull down the seat and slide out a large clothing box with a top hat sitting on it. Wait that's the same hat I wore in New Hampshire. I look to Frank who says "In Omnia Paratus" and closes the divider. Opening the box I see an eccentric invitation sitting over the rest of my clothes from that night.

 _Logan Elias Huntzberger_

 _You are cordially invited to join us for a very merry un-birthday celebration._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _The Mad Hatter_

 _The March Hare_

 _Dormouse_

Well I'll be damned looks like the boys decided to come here after all. I laugh and begin to change my clothes.Twenty minutes later we are pulling into the drive of a large castle estate.

"Hey Frank where are we?"

"Bovey Castle sir. I have been instructed to have you follow the path to the right of the castle around to the back. Enjoy your weekend sir".

"Thanks Frank". I follow the path and realize that this place must be beautiful in the daylight. The scene I see before me as I round the castle takes my breath away. One long table is surrounded by chairs and spread with a variety of finger sandwiches, cakes and pastries. There are teapots and kettles staggered everywhere. Lanterns and tea light candles as well as twinkling lights are strewn around. It is very reminiscent of the animated party and I love it. I look to the end of the table and there they are. My Musketeers dressed in the same steampunk outfits I saw them in seven weeks ago. Sitting with them in a light blue dress, white apron and black headband is Rory. My heart begins to race, my throat clogs up and my eyes begin to sting. She's really here and I wasn't imagining her back at the restaurant. As I walk closer Finn yells out "New cup!" always the perfect Mad Hatter. As they change seats I realize they haven't missed a thing. Finn is the first to notice me and can see the question in my eyes. Who did all this? He smiles and nods his head towards my Ace.

"Tell us a story!" he demands of her.

"Why do I have to tell the story?"

" You're a girl plus you love to read".

"You tell a story I don't want to." Robert decides to step in.

"There once were three chums who lived at the bottom of a huge barrel of scotch".

"How in the world did they survive in the bottom of a barrel?"

"By drinking all the scotch of course!"

"Oh of course silly me."

"At least for a few years after that all their livers shut down" I say as I finally reach them.

"He finally arrives! I was beginning to wonder if you were actually going to show."

"Good to see you too Colin."

"I was going to call you mate but we decided to surprise you instead."

"I'm glad you did. This is much better than a phone call. Ace, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." We walk for a few minutes in silence as I try to think of what to say. Luckily for me she beats me to it.

"Logan I know you are wondering what I'm thinking and I'll tell you, I will I just want you to relax and not think tonight." I feel my stomach drop.

"Ouch Ace that doesn't sound good".

"Sorry you're right it didn't. That wasn't what I meant at all. I just heard that you've had an especially difficult week and haven't really been sleeping. I want you to be able to leave that all behind even if it's just for tonight and have some fun. You're letter was incredible Logan. You have no idea how much I needed to hear all of that. I want us to talk in the morning before brunch. I want to talk first to you as if I'm writing you a letter just to get it all out. When I'm done we'll clear the air and finally let the past go. At least that's what I would like to do. I want us to start fresh with a clean slate. Equal ground Logan because that's where we'll need to stand to make this work".

"I couldn't agree with you more Ace. There is one thing that I really want you to know tonight. Mitchum just told me this evening that I'm moving back to New York".

"What?! When?"

"Two weeks. Apparently they are struggling and he wants me to come and straighten it out".

"Logan that's amazing!"

"I know, New York Ace no more London" We beam at each other and are walking back to the party when something clicks.

"How did you know I had a rough week and haven't slept or what restaurant I'd be at tonight?" She gives me a sheepish smile and points towards the party. Of course it would be her she is the only one who would know all of that. I shake my head laughing as I see Honor standing there dressed as the Queen of Hearts.

"Hey there baby brother" I walk to her and give her a hug.

"What are you doing here and where are the kids?"

"Well when Finn and Rory called for help they asked if we wanted to come on a weekend get away. I called mom and asked if the kids and nanny could stay so we could have a romantic weekend and she agreed."

"Logan I forgot to tell you that Finn rented out the whole castle for the weekend. It was just going to be the five of us plus Honor and Josh but it snowballed. Colin called Stephanie for something who called Rosemary who called Seth and well now the whole Life and Death Brigade are here".

"That's actually perfect. This is going to be an amazing weekend. Any idea what the stunt is?"

"No idea yet and the boys won't say."

That night ended as one of the best I've had in years. We all learned exactly what went down during Lorelai's reception.

"Logan you'll appreciate this. The boys decided everyone was exaggerating about Miss Patty's punch. They had her make a whole second bowl with an extra shot of everything because they could take it. They finished the bowl off themselves."

"Hey you loved when we got up and did our own male review."

"Please tell me they didn't?!"

"Oh they did! Thank God mom and Luke had already left and the three stooges were too drunk to figure out how to take off their pants."

"I'm disappointed in you love. Every time I was about to be inappropriately groped you pulled me away. I was just trying to give the ole' girls a good time."

"Really Finn! I'm surprised Taylor didn't lose it and have the one cop arrest them."

"Nope he loved them. They concocted some crazy ideas to try and help Stars Hollow surpass Woodbury. He's actually going to use them. The town is voting at the next meeting about giving them a plaque and naming them honorary town citizens."

That was the way the rest of the night went and it was perfect. Everyone sharing stories of the last ten years. Now I'm lying in bed with my girl in my arms looking forward to the morning.

"Night Ace"

"Night Master and Commander"


	5. Chapter 5

Rory POV:

Waking up in his arms always felt so right. There really isn't any place that feels more like home but I know I have a lot to tell him. I gently slide out of his arms and order hot tea, coffee and toast knowing I'll never make it through this morning without it. I quietly drink my tea and eat the toast as Logan begins to wake.

"Morning Ace do I smell coffee?"

"Yeah I just had some delivered. Why don't you have a cup while I shower then we'll talk."

"Sounds good" he mumbles while stretching and sliding out of bed. My heart starts to race as I walk in the bathroom and turn on the shower. I go through the motions without even thinking. I'm too focused on how the conversation could go and what I should say. I'm dressing before I even realize I'm out of the shower but I now know what I need to do. Walking back in the room I see Logan sitting at the table glancing through the paper while drinking his coffee.

"Okay so there are a couple things I need you to do if we are going to make it through this conversation." Logan puts down the paper giving me his full attention.

"I need you to sit there quietly and not say a word. I'm going to do what I said last night and just talk as if I'm writing you a letter. I'm also not going to look at you."

"Ace I…"

"Logan please I know it sounds crazy but if I see your facial expressions or hear you respond in any way I won't make it through the things I need to." Pacing to the window I look out and begin.

"I know I was your first girlfriend but for me you were the third. Dean came first and looking back on it with both Dean 1 and Dean 2.0 he was kind of like my Luke. He was always there when I needed him. He was dependable and always helped fix small things around the house. The problem is while that works for my mom that's not me so that's where Jess came in. He swooped in suave, sarcastic, well read with a chip on his shoulder. He was a challenge and was always pushing the envelope not caring what anyone thought of him. He was my Christopher. He comes in and stirs up trouble or to try and help me out of a mess then he's gone again right out the door. He's changed and grown up a lot since we dated but we still don't fit the way we should. Then there's you. You're a bit of a combination of the two but you push me so much further than either of them could. Logan I see you as more of my Richard. You're smart, well read and full of adventure. You are my rock and stand beside me allowing to make mistakes but always willing to step in and help fix them. You push me to open myself to new possibilities. You are the combination of my two worlds, the staid debutante and the fun loving free spirit. You're my 50+ years guy. The only one that I would demand new headstones for if it's not perfect. The only one with the power to not just break my heart but shatter it irrevocably. In other words you scare the crap out of me and have since that first dinner at your parents.

I've been struggling with a lot of things lately. I'm feeling very lost and scattered. I mean I still can't find my damn underwear! Anyway I decided to take a page out of Lorelai and Emily's books. Now don't laugh but I started going to see a counselor. I needed to figure out why I couldn't get past you sleeping with the bridesmaids and also why I said no to you. She has helped me realize that my anger at you over the bridesmaids was actually how I was feeling about myself. When Dean and I got back together for the second time he was actually married. I convinced myself it didn't matter because they were having problems and I had him first. I never quite got over the fact that I contributed to the end of a marriage so when I found out about the girls I projected those feelings onto you. I shouldn't have and it was definitely wrong. We were broken up so it was none of my business if you sleep your way through every woman in Connecticut it just brought up some bad memories so I'm sorry. It was unfair and I never should have pushed you away like I did.

She also helped me realize that I said no when you proposed not because I wasn't ready but because I was afraid. We had already faced so much backlash just for dating each other. Your parents didn't hate me but they couldn't understand my aspirations. Your father didn't think I had "it" and your mother hated the fact that I wanted to do something other than be your wife and plan our social calendars. The thing is my mom was no better. She liked you especially towards the end but she hated what our being together represented. I was becoming everything that she ran away from. She refused to believe that I wanted to be on your arm at social events. She hated that I enjoyed working with the DAR and never believed that any of the choices that I made including stealing that yacht were in fact my choices. She never said but I know her greatest fear was that I would walk away from everything I worked so hard for.

The thing is she was right. Looking into your eyes that night I wanted to say yes more than I wanted my next breath. I would've put my degree on a shelf and walked away from writing to be the perfect wife and mother. I would've passed on bylines and deadlines for soccer practice, the PTA and planning the next DAR event. I never allowed myself to believe that I could have both because I was raised to believe it had to be one or the other when you're dealing with our social circle. So I panicked, if Lorelai said it can't be done than it must be true. I would have to choose one way or the other. All my life all I wanted to be was Lorelai Gilmore and if she didn't need all of that than I didn't either.

It only occurred to me after starting counseling that I realized I got my wish I became my mother the good and bad. This is especially true in relationships. I hate it. Why couldn't the genetic factors have stopped with the hair, eyes and witty personality? Why did I have to inherit her flight or fight response when it comes to relationships too. I saw it in her face the night you proposed. She was trying to be happy for us but hated what we represented. I was terrified if I said yes she would end up freezing me out like she did with the yacht. That's what she does when she doesn't get her way. I hated not talking to her for those months and didn't know if I could take our relationship being further strained. She's all I've ever had. It's been us against the world for so long I'm just now realizing that it's ok to let other people truly be a part of that world. With so much opposition against us I was afraid we would grow to resent each other. I didn't know how we could face all that while still growing as a couple and coming out the other side so I said no and let you walk away.

It was the worst decision I ever made. It took me years to realize that I may be like my mother but I'm not actually my mother if that makes sense. Just because she doesn't like something or agree with it doesn't mean that's it's wrong. I could've been a good wife, mother, active member of society and award winning journalist as long as I had a strong man by my side. I lost that when I let you walk away. I lost the pieces of myself that would've made me great when I watched you walk away with my heart. In high school and college I was good because I had passion and drive. I could take the most mundane topic like the repaving of my high school parking lot and people talked about it for weeks. I lost that when I lost you. The pieces I wrote were mediocre at best. I thought if I dated Pete I mean Paul I would prove to myself that men just weren't that important in the grand scheme. Then one day I raised my eyes in Hamburg and saw you.

After that first amazing night together I saw it in your eyes. I knew you wanted me to ask you to leave your life to be with me. I just couldn't do that to you. I had already destroyed your life once how could I ask you to do it again? You fought your family, left the business and proposed and I said no. I couldn't bear the thought of doing that to you again so that's why I came up with the Vegas agreement. It was working really well too at least for a while. It killed me every time I walked away and couldn't say I love you. I had to force my self to not constantly ask you to choose me. I wanted you more than anything but felt I had no right to want a forever with you. When we were together I was me again. Every piece I've had published worth any acclaim was written when I was with you. You bring out the best in me. You push me and love me like no one else can. I was right. Other men didn't matter but you, you ARE the grand scheme. You are the go to battle against all parental force guy, the white dree and black tux meet you at the altar. You are the hold my hand as I'm screaming very creative expletives as I push our children into the world guy. The one who would tell me not to choose between writing a book or being a journalist when I can do both. The one who would rearrange his schedule to pick up or drop off our kids and help with the PTA just so I could meet deadlines. You are the only guy that I want any of this with. I thought by ending our Vegas agreement that I was giving you a chance to be happy but it just wasn't true. I realized the only way we would both be truly happy is if we were together. I made up my mind. We would face our parents and every other issue that arises and come out stronger for it. So I woke up and bought a plane ticket to London. My mom and Luke eloped in the middle of the night and I was sitting on the steps of the gazebo talking about something getting ready to tell her about my flight the next day when Finn showed up with your letter and I changed my plans. There's just a few things I need to know before I tell you anything else." I turned to him wiping the tears from my cheeks that I didn't realize had started to fall. I see him doing the same as he clears his throat.

"I have one thing to say before you do. Any opposition we may encounter especially from our parents will go away. I know it may seem optimistic especially knowing our parents but I truly believe they will come to accept us. They'll see how much we love each other and that we really do bring out the best in each other plus my mom now knows that you can throw a kick ass society party. Hell she still talks about that event as the best one she's been too. We can do this Ace as long as we are together and have each others backs. Okay now that I've had my say ask me anything."

"Do you really want to move back to New York or would you rather stay in London. I mean would you have asked Mitchum to transfer you if he hadn't already told you?"

"I would much rather be back in New York. Don't get me wrong London is great but it's not home. In New York I'm closer to Honor, Josh, the kids and the boys. It's also a lot closer to Stars Hollow so if you were to move in with me you would be closer to Lorelai. I already had the proposal drawn up for Mitchum. I had charts, graphs, statistics and everything."

"Well honestly that's a relief. I would've gladly moved to London to be with you but it will be nice with family being closer. I know you said you didn't mind if we never got married. Do you think you'll ever want to propose again or get married?" He gives me a shy smile before answering.

"The day after I put Odette on her plane I was on my way to the ballet. I was going to be hours early because I couldn't bear sitting around my flat without you. I wound up stuck in traffic so I had my driver drop me off. As I was walking down the side street I saw the Harry Winston store and for some reason I couldn't walk past. I walked in and was browsing around when I saw it. It's from one of his newer collections and I knew I had to have it. It's The One, oval-shaped diamond Micropave´ engagement ring. It was screaming Rory and happened to be your size so I bought it on the spot. I have carried it with me every where since so yes Ace I would propose again. There is nothing I want more than to tie you to me in every way humanly possible. Please know that this time I won't push you or rush you but I'm serious about us. I'm going to do everything I can to make us work." I can feel more tears sliding down my face. I can't believe it. He bought a ring and carried It with him on the off chance that he would someday be able to give it to me.

"How do you feel about kids? I mean I know that's what's expected of you but do you actually want them?"

"I never did with anyone else. I always thought abstractly about it because like you said that's what's expected. With you it was different even back when we were dating at Yale. I knew I wanted kids with you. I've always pictured what they would look like or whether or not we should name our daughter Lorelai IV. I know with you that I could be the kind of dad neither of us had growing up. I would love them more than life itself." I sob. I can't help it he's just so perfect. He still loves me. He wants to marry me and wants to have kids. I need to tell him but I can't seem to catch my breath to do it. The next thing I know I'm in his lap with him rubbing my back.

"Ace, baby come on it's okay. You've gotta breath."

"I'm okay just gi give me a mi minute." I work hard at calming myself down. These hormones are no joke!

"I was coming to tell you that I wanted to marry you but I didn't want you to feel obligated."

"Obligated? Ace I would only propose because I wanted to and I love you not because I felt obligated." I can see it in his eyes and know that he means it. I say the first thing that pops in my head.

"Then ask me." He sees in my eyes that I'm serious. There is no better time or place. No other proposal could be more us. Everything is just perfect. We've both laid our hearts bare at the others feet and are finally standing on equal ground. He stands us both up walks to his jacket and grabs something from the pocket. He turns to me with a look of pure love lighting his handsome face.

"I love you Ace. You are it for me. No matter what life throws at us we can make it as long as we're together. There's no one else I want to walk this life beside me through the good and the bad. You are my heart and push me to be a better man." He drops to his knee and grabs my hand.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!" I beam back at him. He jumps to his feet and kisses me. It's in that moment that I realize there is one major announcement I still have to share with him.

"Logan there's just one more thing you need to know." His grin slips a little.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong at least I don't think so. Logan I'm pregnant."

"We're…?"

"Yes, we're going to be parents. The ending of our night in New Hampshire meant we'll always be connected." He hugs me again swinging me around before gently setting me back down. He begins to sway side to side singing softly…

"We're having a baby, my baby and me."

We're both laughing and crying at the same time.

"You're not mad?"

"Ace how could I be mad?" He places his hand on my stomach, "This baby was made in love. A little bit of you, a little bit of me and a night full of magic. We have one hell of a story to tell when it's older." I smile lean up and kiss him until we are both breathless.

"How are you feeling? Who all knows about the baby?"

"So far I'm not feeling too bad. Mom told me some tricks to help with the nausea. It's funny you should ask about who all knows. I had just finished telling mom when Finn showed up. She left so he and I could talk and we didn't realize she had come back. She heard him telling me that we would work everything out together so she let the cat out of the bag. I'm sorry and I swear he and mom are the only two who know." He just laughs and says that it's fine until a look of concern crosses his face.

"Wait a minute, you were drinking last night Ace."

"Logan who was handing me my drinks?" He stops to think for a minute.

"Finn"

"Exactly do you think he would ever let me do anything to put our baby in jeopardy?" The tension leaves his face.

"No he definitely wouldn't."

"His exact words were 'love, my godchild' oh by the way he's demanding to be godfather and I'm actually not against the idea. Anyways 'Love, my godchild will not be an alcoholic from the womb. It will wait until college where we can teach it our ways properly!' He made sure all I had last night was sparkling cider or iced tea. If someone else handed me a drink he swapped it out."

"Apparently I owe him for a lot more than just delivering my letter."

"We both do. He may be wild and crazy but he has a big heart. He even made sure that it was just going to be the five of us plus Honor and Josh for brunch in case we wanted to tell them about the baby." He kisses me and steps away.

"Do you think he'd distract them so I can celebrate with my fiancé in bed all day?"

"No, I think he would find a way into the room to try and celebrate with us."

"You're probably right" he says laughing. "Let's get ready. We'll surprise them all not just with the baby but also the engagement."

"Sounds perfect. I love you Logan."

"I love you Rory."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm putting on my makeup while Logan is in the shower when it finally hits me. Crap! Oh my God!

"oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" I don't even realize I'm speaking out loud.

"Ace"

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Rory!" Logan says getting out of the shower. "What's wrong are you ok?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You keep saying oh my God! Freaking out."

"Oh sorry I didn't realize I said that out loud." I pace back and forth.

"Relax and tell me what's going on."

"Crap! Logan we're telling Honor!"

"I know, I'm failing to see the problem here Ace."

"Honor! Your sister Honor! The one who probably hates me and thinks I should drive off a cliff Honor! The one who probably thinks I should die as an old fat spinster cat lady Honor!"

"Haha seriously Ace? Drive off a cliff and die or an old spinster? Why would Honor hate you?"

"Yes seriously! I made the dumbest decision known to man and said no to her amazing brother. Actually she wouldn't want me to die and old fat spinster. She'd want me to die still beautiful married to some fat lazy bum with a beer belly living in a slum."

"Ace Honor loves you she wouldn't wish anything of the sort."

"Logan you don't know that she probably just"

"Yes Ace I do know that. She's nearly broken my face exactly twice in our lives and both times stemmed from something regarding you. The first time, she nearly broke my jaw because I'm a complete jackass and screwed up by walking away. The second time she nearly broke my nose when I let Mitchum coerce me into that ridiculous engagement. She punched me in the nose and screamed 'Grow some balls and go get your f#*%ing girl already and stormed out. Both times leading to her not speaking to me for three weeks. She also made it her life's mission to collect every piece you've ever written and leave them for me every where I went. The paved high school parking lot? Yeah I have it as well as every other piece you wrote at Chilton and Yale. I walked in my office one day to find a blown up copy of your New Yorker piece hanging behind my desk. Mitchum was standing in front of it and his response? 'It's a hell of a piece, maybe she's got 'it' after all.' So not Ace she doesn't hate you she already sees you as family."

"She doesn't hate me? You don't think she'll tell Mitchum and Shira before we can do you?"

"No she doesn't hate you and it's not her news to tell so no more worries."

"Alright melt down over. Umm Logan?"

" Yeah"

"You're naked"

"Yeah"

"You're naked and dripping water"

"That tends to be what happens when you have to jump out of the shower to stop a pregnant hormonal Gilmore meltdown."

"Uh huh"

"Um Ace?"

"Uh huh?"

"My eyes are up here"

"What?"

"My eyes are up here darlin"

"Uh huh"

"Why don't you go sit on the bed. If I don't finish up we won't make it to brunch."

"Uh huh"

Laughing he grabs my face trying to get me to focus. Oh my god now I'm blushing!

"Don't worry Ace we can revisit this exact scene tonight if you want. One with a much better ending but for now I have to get ready."

"Crap, sorry it's the hormones."

"Uh huh sure! Blame it on the hormones."

Ten minutes later we are walking towards the dining room door when I panic again. This time for a completely different reason.

"Logan we can't tell Mitchum and Shira!"

"Rory we have to tell my parents. They're bound to find out eventually."

"We can't! At least not until every I is dotted, t is crossed, both signatures on the notarized contract that has been filed with legal."

"Ok Ace why do I need to have all this done before I can tell them?"

"He wouldn't send you back to London he'd probably send you to Timbuktu! Do you own the papers in Timbuktu?!"

"Why would he send me to Timbuktu? You're losing me here ace."

"To get you away from me. London's too close so he'd send you to Timbuktu instead."

"He's not going to send me to Timbuktu."

"but"

"If he does you'll just have to come with me. Breath Ace everything is going to be fine. I will wait until the contract is signed and I'm back in New York before we tell them. We are going to tell them together. Ok Ace?"

"Right sorry. Another epic pregnant hormonal Gilmore meltdown." He laughs and grabs my hand as we walk into the dining room.

"It's alright I've missed all the beautiful Gilmore ranting that you do."

"Ahh mates look who finally decided to show up. We were about to send a search party out for you." There's an added amount of mischief in Finn's eyes so I wait to see what's coming next. Logan and I take our seats and I'm about to take a drink when he starts.

" we've been here for a bit so I've taken the liberty of ordering for you." I put my water back down and wait.

"For you love they asked how you like your eggs. I told them fertilized but they didn't have any." Yup good thing I put the water back down. Logan wasn't so lucky. He's coughing up coffee that went down the wrong pipe.

"Instead I told them scrambled. Said it was going to be your brains in a few months. I also ordered a fresh bun in the oven with some Babybel cheese. For you Logan I ordered some melons. I've heard they're going to grow quite large this year." I start laughing. I can't help it I should be mad or slightly offended but I can't because it's Finn. Logan laughs too but everyone else looks at us like we've lost our minds. I lean over to Logan and whisper "you may want to put an end to this. I have a feeling it's only going to get even more ridiculous."

"For the love of God Finn did you order her some baby carrots, chick peas, pickles and ice cream too?"

"No I forgot all those let me run back real quick." He actually stands up to leave when Logan stops him laughing.

"In case you all haven't guessed already I have a few announcements to make."

"A few? Love, did he say a few? I only know of one!"

"He did say a few"

"Yes Finn a few. There have been a number of developments."

"Alright mate you have our attention. Go on."

"I found out last night at dinner that I will be moving back to New York in two weeks to take over HPG Headquarters."

"What?! Logan that's great! Are you going to live in the company apartment?"

"Really man? You're coming home? Finally! No more London!"

"Honor maybe temporarily but we will be looking for a bigger place." I can see it in her face. She's trying not to get excited.

"We?"

"Yes we. That's what one usually does when one's engaged and going to have a baby." that's when sheer pandemonium breaks out. All the chairs from the table are on the floor and everyone is running at us. Honor leaps into Logan's arms.

"You finally got your balls back! She's finally going to be my sister! Ahh I'm going to be an Auntie!"

I'm picked up in Colin's arms.

"No more good byes?"

"No Colin no more good byes." I swear I can see tears in his eyes I'm then snatched up by Robert.

"You're ours forever?" another set of watery eyes.

"Forever and always Robert" I'm then turned to Finn.

"We're havin a baby boys!" He kisses my forehead and kneels down to my stomach.

"Don't worry little one, we'll all be here for you. We'll always love and protect you. You'll never want for anything you have our word." Then he kisses my stomach.

"Oh Finn!" what more can I say to that? Luckily I don't have to try because Honor comes barreling into me.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy, you two are finally back together. How? When? I need answers!" Logan grabs my hand and pulls me back to the table

"We'll fill you in over brunch I promise but I'm starved and I'm sure my girl and little nugget are too so let's eat." Josh gives me a quick hug and congrats before we all sit back down. Finn wasn't kidding he really did order me scrambled eggs, a fresh bun with cheese and some melon for Logan. Thankfully he also ordered bacon, sausage, chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate syrup plus apple slices and orange juice. Yup he's definitely in the lead for godfather. As we eat Logan fills them in on the whole story start to finish .

"Wait a minute, nugget was conceived at my inn?"

"yup"

"Well hell I can't sell it now."

"you mean you actually bought the inn? You weren't joking?" Honor chimes in.

" nope it's mine and now I'll probably never sell. As a matter of fact I'll leave it to nugget in my will. It would only be fitting after all."

"So we're seriously calling our baby nugget?"

"Yup. Logan christened it so it shall be."

"So it shall be" four voices say as one. Ridiculous.

"One thing." Logan gets serious for a minute.

"The news can't leave this group at least not until I'm officially back in New York."

"That's no problem but why?"

"I doubt he will do anything but we don't want Mitchum trying to screw up our plans."

"Ah yes, Herr Huntzberger would probably send you to Thailand."

"Timbuktu was mentioned actually" he winks at me " but you get the point."

"Actually I think if you found a creative enough way to spin this he may begrudgingly give his blessing. With the way Odette left it made Logan look like the jilted heir apparent. If you could find a positive spin to that it may just work." Honor was making a lot of sense.

"How about we ran into each other a couple months ago. We met for lunch and I realized what a mistake I had made because you were exactly what I was looking for all along. I came to you after your split to console you and the rest is history. The classic rekindled romance story."

"That might just work."

"Then we'll ask them they're opinion about it like here's what we were thinking but we leave it up to your discretion. Then we let our moms and my grandma plan the wedding, society with a touch of flare."

"Yup that'll work. Stroking their egos always does the trick."

"That reminds me reporter girl what do Emily and Lorelai think of all this?"

"Well my grandma doesn't know anything and mom only knows about the baby. I literally just finished telling her when Finn called my name and all she said was that everything will be fine. Other than that we didn't really have time to talk."

" How do you think she's going to react?

"Honestly I have no idea. I hope she'll be happy for me. If she's not that's her decision and won't affect what I do with my life from here on out. This is what I have wanted for a really long time and I'm finally really happy. As much as it would hurt she doesn't have to be a part of it if she chooses not too. Worst comes to worst I'll sleep on Lane's couch or crash in Paris' spare room until Logan comes home."

"No absolutely not! You're pregnant so you shouldn't be sleeping on couches or doing five flights of stairs. You are my sister and we have a spare room if you need it."

"You also do know love that my family owns large chains of hotels right? We can just put you up in a room until Logan comes home."

"Thank you all, really. Hopefully it won't come to that but it's nice knowing I have options." All of a sudden Robert yells out

"Finn! Look at the time!"

"Right you are mate! We all must go get ready for the afternoons activities. I'm sorry little momma but you'll probably have to sit this one out."

"No problem I have a feeling I'll prefer it that way."

"Alright everyone, to your rooms! You have one hour to prepare."


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize this has taken so long. I'm house sitting for my mom and with four dogs writing can be a little difficult. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.**

Logan and I walked into our room and noticed two large white boxes on the bed with our names on them.

"Do you have any idea what these are?"

"I have no idea. Everything I planned is already over. This is all the boys. I think I see an envelope on your box." It's a note from the boys

 _Logan and Rory,_

 _We humbly request your presence as the rulers over today's proceedings. You need merely arrive, be entertained and judge the winners of the event. You shall henceforth be referred to as Sire and Madam._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Loyal Knights_

"Your loyal knights? That still doesn't answer my questions."

"No it didn't but as you've told me before we can't compromise the integrity of the event. We owe them though so I'm not going to complain." Opening the boxes I know I should be surprised but I'm not. We laughingly start to get ready for what is sure to be an interesting day. When we leave our room there are four men dressed in guard uniforms.

"Your majesties we are your royal guards for the day. Allow us to show you the way." They bow and guide us outside. There is a large jousting pitch set up in the middle of the field. On the edge of the pitch a large tent is set up with a raised platform. The center two thrones remain open but I see Honor and Josh sitting in the two beside them. We are presiding over our very own jousting tournament. The court jesters are currently entertaining the crowd as all the men that are set to compete stand along the sides. They are decked out in full garb along with what appears to be a combination of Styrofoam and bubble wrap as padding. We laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation as Robert steps forward to make some announcements. After bowing to us he begins.

"Your majesties, my Lords and Ladies! We are here today to determine which knight will have the honor to be proclaimed the winner victorious over the Bovey Tournament of Champions. A cash prize will be awarded as well as the chance to lord it over all others this evening at the feast. Sit back and enjoy the show."

"Why wasn't I given the chance to participate?" Logan muses with a confused look on his face so Honor answers him.

"Finn said they weren't allowing you to do anything that could potentially get you hurt. It's not just you any more so he said depending on how today goes if the opportunity presents itself again you can participate next time." I must say I'm really liking this more responsible Finn.

The hours fly by as the guys move their way through the tournament. The fellow musketeers have some how managed to stay sober and all three along with Seth make up the final four. The next three challenges wind up being the best shows of the day. The match ups are Seth vs. Colin and Finn vs. Robert. Colin finishes off Seth pretty quickly but Robert and Finn put on a bit more of a show. The first time they face off Robert uses his Styrofoam joust like a baseball bat. Finn flies backwards off his mechanical horse and lands on his butt.

"OY! Me bum! In Omnia I'm ok! Let's go again."

They go back and forth three more times using every dirty trick they can think of to unseat the other. Some how Finn pulls it off and comes out victorious. The final match of the day is set and should be hilarious to watch. Colin vs Finn squaring off over not only cash but bragging rights.

"Alright Huntzberger whose your pick?"

Well Josh my man they both could pull this off. Colin is sharp and scrappy but Finn certainly knows how to take a hit "

"Finn may be able to take a hit but my money's on Colin." Robert and Seth have now joined us in the tent after their losses and decide to throw in their two cents.

"I'll take those odds. Finn just beat the crap out of me so it better be him."

"Yeah my money's on Finn. He needs to take Colin down after the way he humiliated me."

"What's the bank boys?"

"Since it's a friendly bet we'll say two thousand."

"You in Huntz?"

"I believe I'm meant to be impartial so I won't throw in. I will say this though, never count Finn out. He always finds a way to get what be wants."

"Personally I think you're all idiots" Honor says bluntly.

"Idiots or not sweetheart we aren't the only ones betting on the outcome. "

As I look around I can see Josh is right. Money is changing hands all around the pitch. This definitely could get interesting. Colin and Finn take their places and the cheers begin. Robert leans over and speaks softly to Logan and I so no one else can hear.

"The boys have a side bet going."

"Oh and what does the winner get?"

"Why to be nuggets godfather of course!"

"What?!"

"They believe since they've known Logan the longest it will be one of them. This is simply so you won't have to choose one or the other. The loser gets first rites should you have any more kids." I'm a little stunned and have no idea what to say. Logan grabs my hand and talks softly to just me.

"We obviously don't have to agree to this. If you would rather choose someone else the boys would understand. Just out of curiosity can you think of anyone else you would rather have. I know we have plenty of time to figure this out but I'm curious as to what you're thinking."

I sit and think about that for a while. I honestly can't think of anyone better suited for the role. It may seem crazy to other people but they both would do anything for the people they love. They have proven that time and again with Logan and I and I know it would be even more so for their niece or nephew. Our child would grow up being loved, protected and taken on wild adventures by their uncles that love them very much. I want the absolute best for my baby and I know they do too.

"No I can't think of anyone I would rather have. They both would be amazing godfathers and nugget would be lucky to have them."

"I see you've given in to nugget."

"Yeah it's grown on me. Now let's see who wins."

The joust begins and you can tell they are both determined. Colin aims high for Finn's right shoulder. Finn is aiming low towards Colin's seat. He jams the joust between Colin and the saddle knocking him to the ground. Round one goes to Finn.

They saddle back up and ride again. This time Finn goes for Colin's right shoulder while Colin aims for the center of Finn's chest. The blow to the chest knocks Finn back and he drops his stick. Round two goes to Colin.

There is only one more round and we are all on the edge of our seats. This time Colin aims low looking to unseat Finn. Finn however feigns right then shifts to the left side causing Colin to lose his balance and fall off his horse. The tournament is over and Finn has won. The crowd goes crazy and both guys laughingly take a bow. Thankfully there are no hard feelings as they hug each other and come towards us. Logan stands and addresses the crowd.

"My Lords and Ladies help me in congratulating all of our brave knights that have chosen to participate on this fine day. Lord Finn for your valor and brilliant use of the joust we pronounce you winner of the Bovey Tournament of Champions. As a reward a feast will be held in your honor in the grand hall in one hours time. If you would all care to freshen up we shall see you there."

Logan grabs my hand and we walk back to our room.

"Come on Ace you can lay down for half an hour before getting ready for dinner."

I didn't realize just how exhausted I was until I put my head on the pillow and immediately fell asleep. Logan is waking me seemingly just minutes later.

"No, I don't wanna get up"

"I know Ace but if you don't I won't be able to feed you and my baby."

"Ugh fine if we have to"

"We do if you want to eat." I begrudgingly role out of bed.

"alright I'm up. Let's go get some food."

Sitting at the feast with the Life and Death Brigade made it feel as if nothing has changed and no time has passed. Many of the same conversations that would have taken place eight years ago were happening all around the room.

"Hey Whitney is your friend Josie here?"

" Yeah Colin she's right over there."

"awesome, is she still single?"

"No she came here with her husband. Weren't you at their wedding?"

"I believe I was. I just thought they would be divorced by now."

"I thought we knew more red heads. We need some new women in this group." Finn looks at Whitney "Do I know you?"

Yup some things never change. Looking at Logan I realize no matter how much we all may pretend for the weekend everything has changed. Some members have been married, had kids and been divorced. Some run multi-million dollar corporations while others are jobless, pregnant and living in our childhood bedrooms. We make plans and think we know how things are going to be when we grow up. The reality is life happens. Plans change and your ideas of self and self-worth need to be adjusted. Your success as an adult isn't contingent on how closely you followed your plan. It's in your ability to follow the detours posted along the way. I had always hoped to have a Pulitzer by now. I planned to be working for a major newspaper reporting stories from around the world with pieces recognized for their brilliance. The thing is I wouldn't be writing my book if I stuck to the plan. Writing this book feels like something that was supposed to happen so I can't be angry over my detours. Logan and I also probably wouldn't be together and I definitely wouldn't be pregnant. The pregnancy that scared the crap out of me just days ago is now one of the things I'm most thankful for. I know no matter what happens from here on out we have friends that are as close as family that have our backs the whole way.

"Ace are you ok?" I look into the face of the man I love.

"I can honestly say I've never been better."

Knowing that most of the members are leaving in the morning we party well into the night. Well they all party while I record the craziness in case I ever need blackmail. Logan and I are back in our room and he's taking another shower while I get ready for bed.

"I'm used to Finn getting drunk and naked but Seth?! Wow that really surprised me."

"Yeah that's only happened one other time. It was freshman year and he was trying to beat Finn's passion of the Christ by doing it naked."

"That's what he was trying to do this time before he passed out in the middle of the dance floor." Logan steps out of the shower and is drying off behind me.

"Should we have left him there? I feel kinda bad like maybe we should have helped him to his room."

"He's fine Ace. No one wanted to try and carry a naked Seth. We covered him up and you gave him a pillow." I start to talk as I turn towards him

"I know but I still fell bad what if…" I lose all train of thought as I see that Logan is still naked.

"Um Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"You're naked again"

"So I am and my eyes are still up here Ace."

"uh huh" I can't help it. I mean the man has definitely been working out.

"You've been working out!" Logan laughs

"I have and I believe I promised you a better ending then the one we had earlier." His words don't even register as I continue to stare.

"It's definitely working for me." He sweeps me into his arms and carries me to bed.

"Let's see what else I can do that works for you." So we do and it's amazing. Making love knowing that we are finally back together makes it so special. It's a magic all it's own and I can't wait for more.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up in the morning reality begins to set back in. Logan will have to go back to his apartment today. He still has two more weeks in London and we can't afford anything going wrong and screwing up his New York move. Logan's fingers run softly through my hair and I can tell he's thinking just as much as I am. I sigh content to at least be in his arms for now.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind Ace?"

"We're adults with responsibilities. I'm not sure I'm ready to face reality just yet."

"Being an adult isn't always so bad. I believe last night was excellent proof that sometimes it's good to be an adult." I smile against his chest.

"That's true but in a day or two I have to leave my fiancé. The perks of being an adult will greatly dwindle."

"We have to remember it's just for two more weeks. We've done this before Ace. We can do this."

"You're right it's just I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"Of facing the Lorelai inquisition alone."

"You won't be alone I'll make sure someone is with you."

"what?"

"First things first when does everyone leave?"

"Honor and Josh are flying out today. The boys and I are supposed to tomorrow."

"Alright I'll talk to the boys."

"About?"

"The four of you staying a few extra days "

"What?"

"Lorelai is going to have questions and expect answers. We should have a more solid game plan."

"Ok but how long do you want me to stay?"

"Well that depends on the boys."

"The boys?"

"I don't want you traveling alone. I wish you could just stay the whole two weeks but that would probably be a bad idea."

"Yeah it probably would be."

"I'd never be able to focus while at the office and try to rush home to you."

"I'd get no writing done either."

"So I'll see how long the guys can stay. Then I'll ask if anyone is free to go with you back to Stars Hollow or stay in Hartford for a few days."

"What are they going to do there?"

"They'll be there in case things go sideways with Lorelai."

"Logan"

"Like I said before if I can't be there one of the guys will be."

"I don't want to screw up everyone's schedules."

"You're not so no worrying. I'm warning you now though we are all going to be incredibly protective over you from now on."

"I've started picking up on that already."

"I promise you Ace I'll do whatever I can to make sure you're happy."

"What about you? You need to be happy too".

"You and nugget make me happy. It's all I've ever wanted."

"Me too."

There's no other way for me to really respond to that so I lean forward and kiss him. We are running out of time to get everyone to the airport so we have to quickly get ready and leave. We head back to London after dropping Honor and Josh at the airport and get the guys checked in at one of Finn's hotels. We decide to grab lunch at a café down the street.

"Alright boys who needs to get home and when?"

"I have no choice but to leave tomorrow. I have to be in Chicago on Wednesday" Robert responds.

"Well mate funny you should ask. Knowing you couldn't be in the states for at least two more weeks Colin and I both arranged to work from Hartford for the next few weeks."

I'm dumbfounded. We haven't even discussed it with them yet and the guys have already rearranged their schedules just so they can be close.

"Guys I don't even know what to say."

"Don't say anything reporter girl. If Logan can't be there we will be."

"Thank you"

"Any time love"

"Actually Logan we were thinking we'll stay here until next Saturday."

"Next Saturday?"

"Yeah we both have a couple things we could check on over here mate."

"Plus we can help you pack up and organize the apartment. That way you'll be ready to go when your two weeks are up."

"That's too much. I can't ask you guys to do that. You've done so much already."

"We're actually being kind of selfish man. With you being back in New York we'll be able to see you more than once a month."

"See so it's totally selfish of us."

"Alright since you're being selfish I'll let you do it. One rule though"

"Ok what's that?"

"Well two actually. One, Ace supervises only! No lifting or packing anything. Two, keep my family fed while I'm gone during the day."

"Of course there was never any question about that. One question though."

"Shoot"

"Well…" Colin loos at me sheepishly "Is there anything in the apartment that should be removed while certain parties are vacant?"

"No there is nothing there that Ace hasn't seen before. I got rid of my black books and everything else after Hamburg."

"You sure? I mean we don't want to have to deal with angry pregnant tirades about stupid men."

"Positive. You're forgetting she lived in my place every time she's been in London."

"Phew that's a relief. Now why don't the two of you head back. I'm sure you want to relax and talk before things get hectic." I hug them all.

"Thanks guys for everything."

"Any time love. We'll ring you tomorrow."

Once we're back at Logan's we both change into comfortable clothes. He grabs a blanket and we cuddle on the couch. I see a notebook and pen ready to go on the coffee table.

"So where should we start?"

"umm" I honestly have no idea.

"Alright how about we start with the baby. Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"I went and had the bloodwork to confirm the pregnancy. They asked if I wanted to do the first ultrasound but I didn't want to do that without you."

"How would you feel about doing that here?"

"What my ultrasound?"

"Yeah. I think having pictures of our nugget will help us get through our week alone."

"I don't know any doctors and I'm not sure if my insurance will cover a visit over here."

"That's no problem. I have a few friends that could discreetly get me info on doctors and I'll cover the cost." I realize what he's saying and get a little excited. We're going to see our baby this week.

"I would love that. I don't want you to miss anything with nugget."

"Good because I don't plan too. Now New York, Hartford or Stars Hollow?"

"For what?"

"To live. I may work in New York but if you're more comfortable in one of the other places I'll gladly commute." I hadn't thought about him commuting so I have to think about that for a bit. Living outside New York would mean less time with Logan. He would have to leave a couple hours earlier and wouldn't be home until late if he was able to make it home at all. I want Logan to be able to experience this pregnancy with me. I don't want him to miss out because he's going back and forth so much. Plus if we were to live in either place that would mean more opportunities for pop ins and random visits. In the city we would have a better chance of cementing our relationship on firmer ground without the fear of unexpectedly running into our parents. Not knowing how our families are going to react definitely makes me want to put a little distance between us all.

"I think it will be best for everyone if we live in New York."

"Are you sure? I don't want your mom upset thinking I'm ripping you and nugget away from her."

"I'm positive. With us living in the city it will allow you to be home more and not on the road commuting all the time. I don't want you to miss anything." Logan searches my eyes to make sure I'm being honest. He's always been able to read me like a book so he knows that I mean it.

"Alright New York it is."

"Should we rent or buy?"

"Buy. It will give us some joint property plus we will own our place if anything happens."

"How worried are you about everyone's reactions?"

"With my family no more than usual. Honestly I'm more worried about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah this could add a lot of stress on you and it's not good for you or the baby. Plus you were ready to walk away from me even though you loved me because you didn't want to ruin my life."

"I have ruined your life."

"No Ace you haven't"

"Yes I have. You would have married Odette and your family would have been happy. They would have left you alone."

"I wouldn't have married Odette. I know it took me a while to walk away but I would have anyways because she's not the woman I love. My family wouldn't have backed off. They would have tried to control everything that I did. Where I lived, when to have children and where to take family vacations, everything."

"Yeah but at least they would have liked your wife."

"They may have liked her but I never would have. I was miserable."

"You said she became your friend."

"She did but only because we both agreed it would never be anything more."

"but"

"Rory you are giving me so much more than I could ever dream of. Things that I haven't thought possible since I lost you after Yale."

"What am I giving you?" I think I already know but I'm feeling a little vulnerable and need to be comforted.

"My soul mate, partner in crime, support system and constant companion. You challenge me and with you by my side we will make sure that our kids grow up in a world full of love."

"World full of love?"

"Our kids will never doubt how their parents feel about each other. They will never question how we feel about them. We will give them stability and a home full of love and laughter. All things I never had growing up."

"You're going to be an amazing daddy you know that right?"

"I'm certainly going to try. I may need to be reminded every now and then."

"I'm going to do my best to make sure you never doubt." He smiles, kisses me and decides to move on.

"So I'm thinking that once we find a place we buy all new furniture."

"Why? Don't you want to keep all this?"

"No I want furniture that is just ours. I didn't pick any of this out so none of it means anything to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Our furniture will be stuff we choose together and was never shared with anyone else." I get it then. He didn't want stuff in our home that he had shared with Odette. It made me fall in love with him just a little bit more.

"That sounds really good. It'll be great to see what we come up with."

"It should be interesting."

"Would it bother you if I stepped up my job search?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that but I need you to hear me out "

"Ok"

"I think you should casually look but not stress too much about it."

"Logan I don't want you paying for everything. I'll feel like I'm not contributing."

"I was thinking you could do some freelance work. I really want you to focus on your book so it would be easier that way. It's a really great story and I think it's important that you write it" I get what he's saying but it makes me feel a little guilty.

"Don't you dare feel guilty. You need to remember that you're growing a person and stress isn't good for you."

"True, it's not like I'll just be sitting around."

"Exactly. So between your book, the move, decorating and nugget the next few months are going to be hectic."

"I wasn't thinking about all that."

"We can handle you working how ever you want I just don't want you to become overwhelmed and overdue it."

"I think I'll focus on the book and do the freelance stuff if I start feeling too lazy."

"Works for me. I'll support whatever you decide to do."

"When should we tell everyone?" Logan sighs and thinks for a couple minutes. He seems reluctant to say anything so I jump back in.

"I'll tell my dad when I get home. He'll probably be the easy one."

"Yeah he probably will. I still want the boys with you when you go see him though." I shake my head but agree.

"Do you want to be with me when I tell my grandma?"

"I do. I want her to know that we are in this together."

"Alright, do we tell Mitchum and Shira first?"

"I think we should meet in Nantucket the weekend I come home. We'll tell Emily first then fly home to tell my parents."

"I'll make sure she knows not to say anything until we get the chance to speak to them."

"I'm hoping we'll get support from your side. We'll probably need it to get through the meeting with mine."

"Well I think we'll have at least my dad and grandma."

"You should probably call your mom and let her know you won't be home until Saturday night or early Sunday."

"I'll text her. I really don't want to answer her questions yet." I reach for my phone and send her a quick text explaining the change of plans. Before I can even put the phone back down it dings with a response.

 _Ok kid but we will be talking when you get home. Are you at least alright?_

 _Yeah I'm fine. We're just working some things out._

 _Alright I love you kid._

 _Love you too mom._

"What'd she say?"

"That we'd be talking when I got home. She also asked if I was alright and said she loved me."

"You don't think she'll support us raising the baby together do you?"

"I think she'll be glad that we're both trying to be there for the baby"

"but"

"But I'm not sure how she'll feel about us not only being back together but also engaged."

"What will you do if she's against it? Are you going to pull a runner?" I know he's trying to lighten the mood but I can see how nervous he really is.

"No Logan I'm done running. You and nugget are what I want and if she can't support us then she doesn't need to be part of it."

"I don't want you to do or say something you might regret."

"I won't but I won't let her walk all over me about this."

"I remember how much it crushed you last time."

"I do too but I've grown up since then. This is my life and my family. You both come first from now on."

"No matter what good or bad I'm here."

"Like you said we'll get through this. Will Mitchum force you out of the company?"

"No that's one area he won't threaten me. I'm way too valuable for him to lose."

"The one area?"

"I have no idea how he's going to react. He's loosened up a bit since grandpa died but…"

"but?"

"He's still Mitchum and this could get very ugly."

"How ugly?"

"So ugly it's probably good that I've invested millions and have more in the bank and my own lawyers on speed dial." Crap this could be bad, really bad.

"Ace look at me" he gently grabs my chin "just like you said you two are my family and are my priority. They can get on board or we can simply be associates at work. It's their choice so no more worrying about how they'll react." I sigh because he's right. Worrying isn't going to change how any of our family feel about us.

"You're right let's focus on the good for now and deal with the reactions as they happen." We decide to relax for the rest of the night. We order Chinese take out and set up a movie marathon. When the door bell rings I grab it and come back to a Logan surprise. There are red vines, pop tarts, marshmallows, mallow bars, m&m's and an apple on the table. I think I might cry. The bell rings again and this time he comes back with a pizza and hot chocolate.

"Sorry I had to sub the coffee for hot chocolate."

"You really are the perfect man aren't you?"

"No I just know what my girl likes."

So that's how we spend the rest of our night. Watching movies, stuffing our faces and falling asleep in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

As awareness creeps in I can already tell I'm in bed alone. I open my eyes and see a note on the night stand.

 _Ace,_

 _I woke up early so I decided to head to the office. I want to get as much done as quickly as I can so I can be ready to move home with my family. I left a thermos of hot tea and some dry toast on my night stand for you so your stomach can settle before getting up. I ordered breakfast for you that will be delivered at nine and the boys will be coming around the "ungodly hour" of ten. I'll call you as soon as I get the chance. I love you Ace._

 _Love,_

 _Logan._

I glance at the clock and see that it's already eight. I drink the tea and eat the toast then quickly jump in the shower. Right at nine the doorbell rings and I go grab my breakfast. This man certainly knows me well because all my favorites are here. My phone rings at nine thirty and I answer it without checking the caller ID.

"Morning mother. How are you and nugget this morning?"

"We're good Colin. How are our boys this fine day?"

I hear a bit of a scuffle in the background along with some grunts before Finn grabs the phone and puts it on speaker.

"Why are we up at this ungodly hour? Love can you please explain to them that it would be beneficial to your writing if we wait until say four before we come over?"

"Finn I don't care what time you all come over. We have all week to get Logan packed." Colin then interjects.

"No, no! We promised to be there at ten so ten it will be!"

"I'll leave the time up to you fine gentlemen. I'm going to go write for a while so just ring the bell when you get here."

" Ugh! Fine we'll be there at ten. Don't worry love we have a key so we'll just let ourselves in."

"Alright I'll see you then. Finn just think the sooner we get things settled here the sooner he'll be home with us. Nugget will be better off with daddy at home with us."

"Right you are love, we'll see you in a bit."

I grab my laptop, plug in my headphones and with the help of some soft music lose myself in my writing. When my phone rings I answer pulling out my headphones.

"Hello?"

"Hello gorgeous"

"Hiya handsome, how's it going at work?"

"We're moving things along. How are things there?"

I look around realizing that I have no idea. They all quickly gave me a kiss on the forehead when they came in but I haven't really seen them since.

"I'm not really sure I was lost in my writing. I think they're in the bedroom."

"Ahh, you may want to keep an eye on them in there. You never know what Finn will try to walk away with."

"Crap! I hadn't thought of that."

"You don't have to worry too much Ace. Finn may just try to put on a fashion show with my clothes."

Sure enough as soon as he finishes saying that Finn walks out in a pair of slacks and a button down. I laugh because he looks ridiculous. The pants are floods on him and the shirt while large in the chest is tight in the shoulders and looks like a ¾ length sleeve on his arms.

"Is that father on the phone? Daddy I never realized how small you truly are." I put Logan on speaker.

"I'm not small! I can't help that you're Stretch Armstrong."

"Stretch Armstrong? What is this ridiculousness?!"

"Yes stretch, you know the long arms and legs."

"I'm offended mate! Here I am helping you and you make fun of me!"

"Well mate, no one made you put on my clothes."

"Fine then I'll just go change."

"What a novel idea and Finn, thanks for everything."

"Any time mate."

"Ace can you take me off speaker now?"

I do as he asks and Finn walks back in the bedroom.

"Alright M&C it's just you and me now. What's going on?"

"Well I've got some info on the top doctor in London."

"That's great Logan!"

"I realized something though…"

"What?"

"I never told you exactly who my father has tapped to take over here."

"who?"

I suddenly have nervous butterflies in my stomach. This doesn't sound good.

"Bobbi"

"Bobbi? Wait Bobbi, Bobbi?"

"Yeah"

"What? How?"

"Well she came back when everything went belly up."

"Oh"

"Sorry Ace, I wasn't thinking otherwise I would have mentioned it before."

"It's fine but what does she have to do with the doctor?"

"Well…"

He doesn't even have to say it. I already know in my gut why she mattered. She was the one that told him about the doctor.

"Oh"

"If you're uncomfortable Ace we can use someone else."

I don't know what to say. I know my feelings about her before were irrational but it has been years. Who knows what has happened since then.

"Logan have you two ever…?"

"No Ace. She has always known how much I love you and has always liked you and supported us."

"Ok"

"Any way she told me about this guy and I researched him. He really is the top OBGYN in London. She got him to agree to see us today at two if you want."

Sighing I know I can't kick this gift horse in the mouth. Besides it's because of her that Logan gets to come home.

"Today at two would be great. Tell her thank you for me."

"Really Ace? You're ok with this?"

"I'm ok with this. Plus we get to see our nugget so you'll hear no complaints from me."

"Thank you Ace. I can't wait to see nugget."

"Me either"

I decide to really let go of my reservations about Bobbi.

"Why don't you invite her out with us one night this week."

"You want me to invite her out?"

"Yeah. It's been years since we've seen each other and I'd like to thank her for the doctor."

"Alright I'll invite her out."

"Good"

"The car will pick you up at 1:15 and I'll meet you there at 1:30"

"Sounds good. I can't wait."

"Me either, love you Ace"

"Love you too" with that we both hang up.

I try to go back to writing but find I'm much too distracted. I'm getting really excited to see our baby. I know this will become even more real once we see nugget and hear the heartbeat. I eat a quick lunch and finish getting ready. When I'm done I still have fifteen minutes until the car will be here. I decide to head to the bedroom to check on the boys. When I walk in they are arguing over the music collection.

"I'm telling you mate, he's going to want all the sappy & bluesy stuff left here."

"Why would he want that?"

"With his little family across the ocean he's going to be down and want something to soothe his soul."

"If he wants something to soothe his sorrows then we should leave something more upbeat" Robert responds.

"Actually" I chime in leaning in the doorframe. "We all know our boy. He'll stay at the office and work late every night."

"She's right boys. He won't want to be here any longer than necessary" Colin says.

"Exactly. He'll merely come here to sleep."

"Should we leave anything unpacked?"

"I don't see a need to."

"Yeah if we pack everything we'll take as much as we can and then ship the rest before we leave. We'll store it all at my place until you guys find a place" again Colin is the logical voice of the crew.

"I'll check with him but I think he'll agree. We'll leave a few weeks worth of clothes and the picture of the five of us but take everything else."

"Sounds like a plan reporter girl." My phone dings alerting me to the fact that it's now 1:15.

"Alright boys I'm heading to a doctor appointment. I'll be back shortly."

"Great Love! We all want our own copies of the pictures."

"I'll see what I can do."

I have no idea how many pictures they'll let us have. Honestly if we get one for everyone we'll need more than a hundred. We already need two for Logan and I, the boys all want one, mom and Luke, Honor and Josh, dad and finally grandma. I'm not sure if Logan will want one for his parents or not. I guess we better ask for ten just to be safe. I arrive at the doctor's office fifteen minutes later and see Logan already filling out some paperwork. I take the seat next to him and glance over his shoulder.

"Hey what are you working on?"

"I figured I'd start on your paperwork while I was waiting for you to get here. I was just filling in my family history."

"Oh do we really need to do all this? I mean he's not going to be my regular doctor."

"They said we can give them a call when we choose a doctor and they'll fax over all the paperwork."

"Oh great that'll save us a lot of time"

"Yes it will. Here I'm done, you can do the rest."

I take the paperwork and fill in the rest returning it to the nurse's station. We talk about his day as we wait for the doctor.

"Bobbi said if we were free she could meet us for dinner tonight." I think about it for a minute before responding.

"Tonight would be good. I'll let the boys know."

"How's the packing going?"

"It's going well. What all do you want left out?"

"Well if they have time they can pack it all."

"All of it?"

"Yeah all I'll want left out is the picture of the five of us and our pictures of nugget."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll probably go to the office really early and stay really late. I don't want to be there any longer than I have too."

"Ok we actually thought you may feel that way. Colin said we could take some with us when we fly out. Whatever we can't fit we'll have shipped over before we leave."

"That's perfect. I'll leave a couple weeks worth of clothes and make sure the things I'll need for the week I get home are on the plane with you."

"Lorelai Gilmore" the nurse calls us back before I can respond. After taking my weight she guides me into the restroom instructing me to empty my bladder. When Logan and I both give her confused looks she explains.

"The doctor has to do an internal sonogram today. It will be easier to see your little one if your bladder is empty."

"Oh ok" I head in and take care of business then we are led into an exam room and I'm given the gown to put on.

"I hate these things. The rooms are always so cold and now I'm basically naked."

"I'm not complaining. Actually it seems pretty hot in here to me."

"Logan Elias Huntzberger!"

"What?"

"We're in the doctor's office!"

"I'm aware Ace but you are enticing me with glimpses of your perfect breasts" he responds with a smirk. I can't help but smile back. Thankfully the doctor chooses then to walk in. Who knows what he would have walked in on if we had been left alone even a few more minutes.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore it's a pleasure to meet you I'm " he says and shakes my hand.

"Hello Dr. This is my fiancé Logan Huntzberger."

"Mr. Huntzberger it's a pleasure."

"It's a pleasure Dr. Smythe."

After the traditional questions and precursor exam we get down to it.

"Alright Ms. Gilmore if you could lie back I'll take some measurements then show you your baby." I have to laugh at the shocked look on Logan's face when the doctor pulls out the sonogram wand.

"No wonder they suggest women wait until after they lose their virginity for their first visit." We all laugh at that.

"Actually Mr. Huntzberger we use different tools for a regular pelvic exam."

"Good thing. That wand would scar young girls for life."

"I'm sure it would. Are you ready to begin?"

Logan grabs my hand and smiles down at me before responding.

"We're ready" we wait while the doctor does all the initial measurements.

"Things seem to be progressing really well. You are measuring right at eight weeks so that puts your due date at July 26th."

"That's exactly what we both figured" he smiles then turns the screen for us to see while the sonogram tech makes sure the volume is turned up for us to hear. The room suddenly fills with whooshing noises as the doctor points to the screen. He circles a small little nugget in the middle.

"This is your baby. Heartrate is strong at 145 which is really good for this gestation period."

Tears fill my eyes as Logan squeezes my hand. There it is our little nugget. We're both transfixed by the screen and my tears are now running down my face. It's more real now then it's ever been. We can actually see and hear our baby. I know we are both already in love.

"How many pictures would you like me to print?" the tech asks. I look to Logan and see that he too has tears running down his face. He's also still staring at the screen unable to respond so I do.

"Would it be possible to get ten copies?"

"Sure no problem"

"We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes. We can meet in my office and go over everything whenever you're ready."

"Thank you Doctor." With that they both leave the room allowing us to be alone. Logan still hasn't said anything.

"Logan?" he looks to me and wipes the tears from his face.

"That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen Ace."

"I know. I knew that I was pregnant but seeing nugget just makes it all so real." He looks me in the eyes and smiles.

"I'm already in love Rory. I promise you I am going to be the best father nugget could ever ask for" I smile and stroke his cheek.

"I know Logan you already are." He gently wipes the tears from my cheeks and bends down to kiss me.

"You better get dressed so we can meet the doctor" I do as he says but he stops me before we walk out the door.

"Why do we need ten copies?"

"Well you and I both need one. Plus one for each of the boys, then mom and Luke, Honor and Josh, my dad and grandma."

"Ok that's nine. Who's the last one for?"

"Well I was thinking depending on how things go, you may want to give one to your parents" I can see the shock on his face.

"If things go well I would actually enjoy giving them a copy. Do you think they can make one more? Dad may want to frame it for his office."

"I don't see why not" he looks to me with a smile full of wonder.

"Come on Ace" we spend the next forty five minutes going over all the dos and don'ts of pregnancy. We both ask questions and of course Logan starts thinking with his other head.

"Is it safe to still have sex?" the doctor smiles.

"Yes actually it can be good and help the mother to be relax. As long as you aren't too rough and there are no complications you should be good to go" Logan turns to me grinning and sends me a wink. I just shake my head and roll my eyes. Of course with the way I've been feeling lately no one would be able to stop me. We make our way back to the car with a folder full of photos minus one and my anti-nausea medication. Logan stops me once we reach the street and pulls me into a deep time stopping kiss. He strokes over the baby with the fingers of one hand while he holds his pictures of nugget in the other.

"Thank you Ace"

"For what?"

"I know you had to be terrified when you found out. Thank you for choosing to give us a chance."

"Oh Logan I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiles and kisses me again.

"I have to head back to the office but I'm sending the car for you and the boys at 8. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. We'll see you then." I kiss him again and slide into the car to head home. I can't wait to give the boys their copies.


	10. Chapter 10

I head home and the boys are busy packing so I sit down to write. A couple hours later it's time to get ready and I just finished chapter 13 of my book. The words just seem to be flowing now and I hate having to stop. We leave a little early because we have to take Robert to the airport before we can go to dinner. I remember as we get close that I still have their sonogram pictures.

"Ok boys I have something for you."

"Ohh what is it?!"

"Yes love, do you have women waiting to meet us?"

"Sorry boys no girls. Well actually I'm not sure yet."

"You're not sure yet?"

"It's too soon to tell."

"Too soon to tell what?!"

"The gender silly"

"Huh?"

I pull out the pictures and give each boy a copy. Colin and Robert are turning the picture in all directions trying to figure out what they are looking at. Finn and I both laugh before he takes pity on them.

"Ok mates, you see that jelly bean right there?"

"You mean the one in the middle?"

"That's the one. That's our niece or nephew. Nuggets first official photo."

"Well would you look at that!" you can see the wonder and excitement in their eyes.

"We are going to throw the best birthday and holiday parties for Nugget!" Robert says.

"I hope Nugget wants a pirate theme one year. I've always wanted to own a pirate ship."

"Colin No!"

"Come now mother, we'll use it for all of the LDB children. They are potential members after all. Nugget will just happen to be first."

"That's too much! Nugget is going to be so spoiled."

"Nugget and all other nieces and nephews you give us love. We'll give them extravagant gifts and huge parties. We'll take them on wild adventures there's no denying that. We will also do something that our parents never did for us. We will teach them moral responsibility and duty to their fellow man. Those are things that you taught us. What you don't know is that while we still float around and spend money frivolously to irritate the older generations we also volunteer at soup kitchens and for Habitat for Humanity. We anonymously donate large sums of money to all kinds of worthy organizations. We've even been throwing around the idea of starting our own charity. The children will get to have all the fun but will also see the importance of giving back. They will be taught that money is a responsibility and they can't be snobbish prigs just because of their last name."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you Finn. All of you thank you. We couldn't ask for better uncles for Nugget." I say as we pull in to departures.

"Alright reporter girl as soon as this case is settled I'll come see you all. Remember we've got your back. Gents constant contact and I'll bring the Scotch when I return."

With that he kisses my cheek and climbs out of the car. My eyes tear up as he leaves. It's never easy saying bye to the boys no matter how short the separation may be. I keep glancing back to make sure he made it inside when Finn being Finn lightens the mood.

"How long do you suppose it will take him to realize I've stolen his underwear?"

Just like that my tears turn from those of sadness to laughter.

When we arrive at the restaurant we decide to use the back entrance since we know Mitchum tends to frequent this area when he's in town. The night goes much better than I ever could have hoped and I feel as if I leave with a new friend.

"Rory it's been so long! You look fantastic!" Bobbi exclaims as she gives me a hug.

"Thank you Bobbi so do you. Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you and to you as well! Engaged and expecting! Things are bound to be even more exciting now." I laugh at that.

"I'm sure it is."

"Don't worry mums the word. I hear things are being kept quiet from the parentals for the time being."

"Yes we would like to keep the drama to a minimum until Logan is home." We share a smile and she turns and introduces me to her boyfriend Henry who is talking with Logan. I feel Logan slide his arm around me and when I turn to him he gives me a soft kiss.

"Ace you look beautiful. Are you hungry?"

"Huntzberger I'm ashamed! I thought you knew me better than that! I'm a Gilmore girl!" he sends me a smirk and guides me to the table.

"I do that's why there is bread already on the table and an appetizer should arrive any moment."

"Much better. Am I hungry?! Ha! That's like asking the Pope if he's Catholic! Plus now I'm pregnant so it's even worse."

They all laugh and just like that we have a very enjoyable evening. Bobbi is intelligent and incredibly funny. She and Logan banter like brother and sister and the conversation just flows between us. We exchange numbers and email addresses as we get ready to leave. Even with Logan coming home I know that they will be working closely with each other. That means we will see a lot of her in the future and that excites me. She's definitely a good woman to have on your side.

The rest of the week flies by faster than I want it too. The boys pack up the rest of the apartment and we have it all shipped to Colin's. They hang out for dinner but then head back to the hotel so that Logan and I can be alone. I appreciate this more than they will ever know. It's on these nights that we created a solid plan and truly became Rogan.

The first few nights we talked about everything and I mean Everything from the past. We discussed the good and bad, what worked and what didn't. We were calm, we yelled, we laughed and we cried but most of all we cleared the air of all past problems. We told everything from all the years we spent apart. We even told each other of former sexual partners just so nothing could come back down the road to hurt us. We even spilled all about our childhoods and how they shaped us as adults. It was hard and painful but we know more about each other now than anyone. We are stronger and more stable for it. I know that no matter what happens from this point forward we will be alright.

We also start making plans and pro/con lists. We apartment hunt and bookmark the ones we want to check out when he comes home. We decide that we would like to take our time planning the wedding. We would like to find a place and be comfortably established before we add more stress on ourselves. If we are pressured for a quick society wedding they can plan it and we'll show up. We'll just plan our own more intimate affair later on. We make decisions about how many kids we want and how long we should stay in the city. We research preschools because according to Honor you need to get an early start. We also decide we would like our children to go to a prep school like Chilton but no boarding schools. No topic is too big or too small for use to cover and the pro/con lists are massive. No one can say we aren't prepared or haven't done our research.

I am finally truly able to breathe for the first time in what feels like years. We have good solid plans. We have direction. I'm no longer rootless or a wanderer because my home is wherever Logan is. The hard part is knowing that we have to say goodbye even if it is only for a week. I'm standing on the tarmac watching him say goodbye to the boys and trying not to cry. It's not working stupid hormones! He comes to me gently grabbing my chin and drying my tears.

"I love you Ace."

"I love you too MaC"

"I'll see you in a week. Keep the boys close ok?"

"I will"

"What do you do if Lorelai is excited?"

"Call you and you'll let the boys know."

"Good and if it goes sideways?"

"Call Finn then call you."

"Good. Call me when you land and when you get home ok?"

"Ok I will I promise."

He walks me to the steps of the plane and gives me a sweet but deep kiss.

"Don't forget to text your mom when you sit down so she knows you'll get there in the middle of the night." I smile, grab his face and kiss him again.

"Love you"

"Love you too. I'll be with you before we know it beautiful." He walks back to the car and I walk on the plane. It isn't until I push send on the message to my mom that I get a dark ominous feeling. I take a deep breath and grab a hand from each man beside me.

"You may want to stay close when we get home."

"Is something the matter reporter girl?"

"No just a feeling and it's not good."


End file.
